


The once and future santa

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven organizes a Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The once and future santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schach/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Not looking very good on the computer, I'll try to arrange it with Photoshop another day.  
> Meanwhile, as these are two traditionaly-made pages of comics, if you want the real thing, Schach, please tell me :)


End file.
